


i love you (every little thing about you)

by valentineboys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, Fluff, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, i wrote this with the help of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: seungcheol starts the day right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! a little drabble for the bday boy a.k.a hong jisoo!!! hbd little bub!! wrote this after watching his vlive! this was rushed but i hope you enjoy it!

6:07 am,

The soft alarm rang throughout the room as Seungcheol wakes up groggily, he turned the alarm off and smiled at the person next to him; it was too early to marvel at the beauty beside him but he didn’t mind. It was something worth marveling for, even if it meant losing sleep. Seungcheol sighed and wrapped his arms around Jisoo, his head softly nuzzling his neck. Jisoo smelled like fresh laundry and flowers on a Sunday morning and maybe that’s the reason why Seungcheol has always loved him, he felt like home.  

He would’ve held him in his arms the whole day if it wasn’t for work; he softly pressed a small kiss on Jisoo’s ear in hopes of waking him up,

“Ji, wake up, it’s time to get ready for work” He earns a hum in response, a signal that the other is still half-asleep and half-awake.

“Mhm, hi.” Jisoo opens his eyes and smiles at Seungcheol, “Can I get 5 more minutes Cheol?” Jisoo snuggles closer to Seungcheol, and wraps his arms around his waist, a sign that he still didn’t want to get up nor let go of the latter.

“Baby, I’d give you 5 more minutes, heck, I’d even give you the whole day but I don’t think Jihoon would appreciate us being late _again_ for the 3rd time this week.” Seungcheol chuckles and runs his fingers through Jisoo’s hair, he always loved doing it; it gives him a sense of comfort, knowing that Jisoo will always be the first thing he sees every time he wakes up. “One day you won’t ever bother getting up for work because I’d work really hard now and get you the luxury you deserve.”

“I don’t need any of that Cheol, I have you.” Jisoo finally opens his eyes, giving Seungcheol a smile, that smile of assurance; something the both of them have shared through the years every time the other feels doubtful about himself.

“How did I ever end up being so lucky?” Seungcheol smiles as well as he traces over Jisoo’s moles on his face, he had two under his right eye and Seungcheol absolutely adored it. He fixes his position for him to be able to touch Jisoo’s forehead with his, he presses a soft kiss on one of Jisoo’s mole “ I love you so much,” and another to the other mole, “every little thing about you,” And lastly in Jisoo’s lips “More than anything in this world.” He mumbles against the kiss.

“I love you too Seungcheol.”

And so they face the rest of the world with love in their hearts and hope in their eyes.


End file.
